


All the ways Ian says 'I love you' _ n.1

by Follevolo



Series: All the ways Ian says 'I love you' [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suppose the title summarize it quite alright.<br/>Set right after the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the ways Ian says 'I love you' _ n.1

After the fight, they get home in an almost relaxed silence. They drink a beer and they have a shower together in still total silence and then they go to bed still in silence, but they are so comfortable in that quiet atmosphere, calm after the storm, they complete each other’s space so naturally, there is no need of talking really. And they just do every little action without even thinking about it, like passing each other’s pajamas or toothbrushes and taking place in the little bed together, like they did it one hundred times and they already know how to fit perfectly like a puzzle in the little space they have. Ian is the big spoon and Mickey falls asleep in his arms almost in the same moment he touches the pillow, while Ian stays awake for a while, watching him and listening to him breathing and he just murmurs it in his ear.

I love you. Thinking he won’t hear it, because he is sleeping.

Except that he is not. Mickey struggles with all his self-control to keep breathing at the same rhythm while his heart is totally freaking out in his chest, and to not burst in the biggest smile ever and to not just turn around and kiss the hell out of Ian, because, you know, technically he is sleeping. And Ian feels all his muscles contract and understands he is awake but says nothing because he doesn’t want him to feel obliged to answer back, he just drowns his nose in his black hair just behind his ear and he adds in a whisper: and I also like how you smell. And he grins because even if he can’t see it he knows Mickey is smiling, eyes still closed.

 

*

This is super short, I know, but I have tons of this little cuties in my laptop so don't worry you will have things to read if you want to!  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl  
Ops... Wrong fandom.  
Yeah I know it's stupid, but I had to do it. Sorry.  
Em


End file.
